Formaldehyde
by Isabella Bordalini
Summary: Fang and Max face their newest challenge; dead frogs. Tons of technical errors first time around...fixed most of them now though, thanks to the reviewers! Max POV with some FAX! Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all!

Sorry I haven't written in AGES. I haven't been able to come up with a long story or a 'shot having to do with MaxRide:-(

I did recently come up with the little number, and knowing that I haven't posted to you wonderful readers in a long time, I wrote it up ASAP.

I hope everyone likes it! Tell me what you think...Read and review!

* * *

"Max, that is so cool!" Nudge rambled on, as we got ready for school. "I want to be in your biology class!"

I had been telling her about how our teacher, Dr. Fasano, promised the class that we could dissect frogs today. Fang was in my class, and even he showed some excitement over the project.

Soon enough, we all entered the academy. "Can I please come?" Nudge begged as I pushed her toward the elementary part of the building. I couldn't help but laugh as Fang and I walked to our lockers. They were located directly beside each other since the whole flock was listed under the same last name.

Biology was our first period class and, after dropping our stuff off at our lockers, we hurried to check out the room. Yards before we even got to the door, the smells of the School hit us like a ton of bricks. Both Fang and I halted before we got in the room.

"We should still go in," I though out loud.

"Yeah," Fang agreed.

"We can always leave if it gets to be too much."

"Uh huh."

"Let's go," I said, careful to keep my voice steady. I entered the room, hearing the snapping of rubber gloves, inhaling the strong scent of formaldehyde. "We should have though of this," I whispered to Fang.

I tried my best not to breathe through my nose as I put the white gloves on and selected a frog from the vile liquid they were sitting in. Fang stood beside me, very rigid and still.

Doc started to instruct the class. We began by opening its mouth and looking at the teeth, tongue, and esophagus. Then we flipped the frog over, cutting into the inside and releasing more formaldehyde fumes into the close proximity of my face.

All of a sudden, my stomach churned and I got really dizzy. "Doc, may I sit down?" I asked, loud enough to get his attention. I glanced toward Fang, witnessing a confused and concerned look on his face.

By the time I sat down, the room was spinning. Doc came over to me, "Do you want to get some fresh air?" I barely nodded my head as he asked for someone to lead me outside. I expected Fang to volunteer, but instead a scrawny girl named Emma jumped at the opportunity to get out of the room.

Fang tensed, doing an impulsive 360 scan as Emma took my arm and led away from the sights and smells. My vision was completely blurred; I could barely make out the wall to the right of me as I turned out of the classroom.

Then I felt myself waver, my sight going completely black. "Doc!" Emma screamed, but I heard nothing. I was out cold.

* * *

So there you go! I'm thinking this is either going to be a two-shot or a three-shot, depends on the next section of the story.

Review are appriciated, as always:-D

* * *

Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, disneydork, I totally agree about them not being excited in the first part of the story. I obviously wasn't thinking, and I don't really want to go back and change it:-P  
But THANK YOU for pointing it out.

Here it is, everyone. Part two of the two-shot (yes, that is what is it going to be).  
I hope you guys like it, because I really didn't like the way it turned out.

Read and Review?

**Disclaimer:** Maximum Ride? Not mine.

* * *

"Max!" Fang said frantically into my ear. "Max, wake up!" My eyes fluttered open as I realized my head was rested in his lap, his hands cupping my face. I smiled at him and the look of relief on his face. He lifted his gaze away from me to whoever was standing at my head.

I tried to turn to face him or her, but Fang held me back. "Stay still," he commanded.

The woman behind me, who was the nurse, knelt at my side. "Slowly sit her up," she instructed Fang. He listened, leaning my head back against his strong shoulder. Then she handed me a glass of apple juice. "Drink this, it will help get your blood sugar up."

I nodded and reached forward to take the plastic cup out of her hand. I felt Fang's arm underneath mine, making sure I didn't drop it.

As I gulped it down, she began to ask me questions. "What made you sick? Was it the dissection of the smell, or…"

_It was the memories of the School, _I thought, but said, "The formaldehyde, probably."

"Did you eat breakfast this morning?" she asked, handing me a pack of peanut butter crackers. I knew I could use about three more packs, but I wasn't going to complain.

"Yes," I said, but realized that I hadn't eaten much. I was running late and grabbed a few granola bars on my way out the door.

Fang fidgeted under my body and a pain shot through my head. It wasn't a pain like the usual skull splitting experiences, but it hurt none-the-less. I must have cringed, because the nurse inquired, "What hurts?"

"My head," I admitted, touching the tender lump.

She sat and examined my injury. Her fingers grazed the swollen spot and I inhaled sharply. "This doesn't look good," the nurse sighed. "Fang," she said, glancing at the digital clock hanging from the ceiling. "Could you possibly carry her to my office? I believe she may have a concussion."

"I'm fine!" I objected, feeling a little better, but my forehead still throbbed in pain. I pushed away from Fang and tried to stand up. When I stumbled, he was there to hold me steady. Fang slid his arm around my waist and lifted mine over his shoulder. "Fang, I'm really okay," I said, embarrassed that he though I needed his support.

"I know," he said as his mouth twitched upward in a smile, so I leaned on him even more.

We got to the nurse's office just as the bell rang. The nurse sat me down on the leather "bed" and asked Fang to stay with me. "I'm going to get your information card in case you need to go home."

She left, and Fang and I looked at each other. He tried to grin reassuringly, but I could see the worry in his eyes. "Fang, I soothed, rubbing his arm, "I'm okay. You know we heal quickly. I'm sure I don't have a concussion anymore, if I even had one to begin with."

He turned away from me. "You scared me, Max," he whispered. "When I came out into the hall and saw you passed out…" he sighed. "I did my best to remain calm, but I was completely freaking out inside."

I took his hands and looked deep into his dark eyes. "I'm glad you were there." That one phrase held all the emotion I have felt for Fang for as long as I could remember.

We leaned together, lips parted and ready for sweet contact. Fang brushed a wisp of hair away from my face. "Ouch!" I shrieked, and then pulled away. His face contorted in worry and I couldn't help but laugh. "Let's try again, just don't touch my forehead," I smiled, pointing to my injury. I cupped my hand around his face, meshing his lips with mine.

* * *

The End!

Like I said, I don't really like the way it turned out. But I was totally having MaxRide withdrawl (withdraw? w/e, I missed writing it) so I had to conjure up something.

Reviews are nice.

Always,  
Isabella.


End file.
